


Heavy Sleeper

by DenVilda



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheesy, Crack, HORNY HAT, I Don't Even Know, I just really love that hat kay, Other, Sleep Sex, Unrequited Love, Yes the hat has a human form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenVilda/pseuds/DenVilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz' Hat loves Noiz and sucks him off in the middle of the night (in human form).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be serious at all and I regret nothing :D  
> I don’t own DMMd.

It was 2 am, and Noiz’ apartment was silent. The Usagimodokis were turned off, and their owner was sound asleep. On the floor, all of his clothes were laying in a messy pile. Except for his Hat, that rested on his bedside table.

The Hat sighed as it watched its owner sleep. Even though Noiz slept in only his underpants, his blanket covered everything lower than his shoulders. His face looked peaceful and much softer than when he was awake, and the blanket moved in sync with his breathing.

The Hat found him beautiful, and silently cursed its fate. It and Noiz had been together since Noiz was in his early teens, and it had watched over him since then. The Hat had always cared for Noiz, even though it knew it was futile; the boy would never feel the same way towards it. It was only in the night The Hat could show its affection...

The Hat slowly inched closer to the edge of the table. When it reached its goal, it carefully jumped to the floor. As it did so, it grew in size, and changed into a human-like shape.

When it touched the floor, it landed on a pair of feet clad in furry laced boots similar to the ones belonging to its owner. It was also dressed in an Usagimodoki patterned wide, dark blue tunic and a pair of jeans. Two rabbit ears stood out of its messy, pale green hair. A mask with a smiley on it covered its face.

The Hat, which was now in its human form, rose from the floor and approached Noiz’ bed. It grabbed the blanket, carefully pulling it away from the boy’s body. It paused for a minute to admire the view. It had done this for many years, waiting until Noiz was asleep and then changing to human form to play out its fantasies, but no matter how many times he did it, he still never quite got used to the sight.

Noiz’ body, only clad in boxers, was not the body of an adult, nor that of a child, and illuminated in the moonlight, it was the most gorgeous thing The Hat had ever seen. Even the piercings on his face, ears, nipples and bellybutton looked beautiful as the light made them gleam. In the beginning, The Hat had been against him getting those piercings, but it had gotten used to it by now.

The Hat reached out to touch the pale skin of Noiz’ slender chest. It was smooth and felt good to touch. Its fingertips grazed Noiz’ nipples. The Hat pinched them lightly.  
It hadn’t taken it long to realize that Noiz didn’t feel much, or rather, anything at all if you didn’t do it hard. The Hat had been reluctant to it, not wanting to hurt him, but if it was the only way to make its beloved feel good, then be it.

It massaged the nipples hard. A low sigh slipped past Noiz’ lips as The Hat’s fingers pulled on his piercings. The Hat took a look at his face, and gulped. It may just have been its imagination, but it could spot a faint pink blush on his face.

Suddenly overcome with an even greater desire, The Hat removed its mask, revealing a human face, with big blue eyes clouded over with passion.

The Hat climbed onto the bed, straddling its owner. It slowly put its lips to Noiz’ jaw, nipping and sucking down his neck, all the while careful not to leave a mark.

When it reached its owner’s chest again, The Hat put its lips on his right nipple, sucking on it while continuing pinching the other. Its tongue ran over the bud, rubbing against it while its lips sucked it. The piercing felt cold against the hot skin. The Hat tried pulling lightly on the metal again, this time with its teeth. This earned it a low groan.

Eager to hear more of its owner’s beautiful voice, The Hat increased its efforts, pulling and sucking harder, shivering at each moan it lured out of Noiz’ mouth. Suddenly, The Hat felt something poking at its thigh. Its cheeks became more flushed when it realized what it was. At the same time, it felt delighted. The Hat ground its knee against the bulge in Noiz’ boxers, while continuing the treatment of his nipples.

Noiz’ groans had become louder, and his body unconsciously bucked against The Hat’s knee. The Hat decided it was time to stop teasing him and get to the main point. Its mouth unwillingly let go of Noiz’ nipple with a wet pop.

It slowly licked its way down Noiz body, its tongue leaving a trail of saliva. It briefly stopped at the piercing in Noiz’ bellybutton, relishing in the body jerking when it pulled at the metal rod. When the hat reached the hem of Noiz’ boxers, it took a deep breath to calm itself.

By now, Noiz was fully erect, his boner pushing against the cute, Usagimodoki patterned fabric. The Hat gulped, before pulling down the garment that was in his way, freeing its owner’s member. Precum was already dripping from the tip, and The Hat felt satisfied knowing that it was because of it.

At the same time, it still felt a little sad. The Hat wanted to feel Noiz inside of it. But that would be too risky, since the chance of Noiz waking up would increase. Also, The Hat wasn’t sure if it would be able to control its voice in such a situation.

The Hat grabbed the rod in front of him with its hand, before leaning in and letting the tip of its tongue touch the head. It licked over the tip and the piercing on it, collecting the emitted liquid on its tongue. The taste of the salty precum and the taste of iron from the piercing mingled on The Hat’s tongue.

The hat pulled at the metal with its teeth, while squeezing the base with its hand. It was rewarded by a moan and another buck of hips. The sudden movement pushed the head between The Hat’s lips. The Hat looked up at Noiz’ face, and what it saw made it moan around the rod in its mouth.

Noiz was blushing, his mouth slightly open as he breathed heavily.

Eager to see more of that expression, The Hat increased its efforts, sucking, deep-throating, sometimes biting down or tugging at the piercings. It could tell Noiz was close by his increased bucking and moans.

The Hat couldn’t take it anymore, and unzipped its own fly, pleasuring itself with rough sloppy strokes while giving Noiz head. The wet sounds that emerged both from its mouth and its cock urged it on further. Saliva ran down its chin as it sucked more fervently and stroked its own dick, already feeling the heat coiling in its stomach.

Its vision went white and The Hat groaned as it spilled its seed into its own hand. The Hat instinctively bit down on Noiz’ dick, causing him to reach his peak, coming in The Hat’s mouth.

The Hat eagerly swallowed the semen, and then licked its lips, not letting one single precious drop go to waste.

It nuzzled Noiz’ limp cock, which was now coated with saliva, as a gesture of love, and pulled up his boxers again. It then took a tissue from its pocket, wiping its own semen off its hand, and zipped its fly, before slowly rising to its feet, still breathing heavily and somewhat in a daze from its orgasm. The Hat took one last look at Noiz’ body before draping the blanket over him with a sigh. It affectionately kissed Noiz’ forehead, before stepping back.

It wanted nothing more than to remain human, and fall asleep next to its owner, feeling his body heat, and then waking up together.

But it couldn’t.

It sighed again as it lowered its head and started to turn back to its Hat form. It then jumped back onto the bedside table and lay to rest. If it could, The Hat would maybe have shed a tear. Even if doing this felt good at the moment, it always felt sadder afterwards, its heart tearing into little pieces knowing that Noiz would never return the feelings. Never hold it close or kiss it. Never even know.

Now all The Hat could do was waiting until its owner fell asleep and then showing affection in its own way. That, and dreaming of another world. A world where it could be together with its beloved.

It was little, but it was better than nothing.

The Hat tried to tell itself that as it fell asleep, dreaming of that better world.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I kicked out of this fandom now?


End file.
